Megaman X: Rainbows of Power
by Lapiz Goldfire
Summary: When X gets trapped in Equestria, he finds himself in quite a predicament when he falls in love with a local and he is willing to do anything to get who he wants. (X's real name in this story is going to be Vent... don't judge me.)


"I'm sorry, Applebloom, but you can't keep it," Applejack told her little sister. Applebloom had found a changeling foal unconscious in the Everfree Forest earlier that day.

"Well why not?" Applebloom asked in protest. "He's only a foal. He won't remember anything about his species."

"Yes, I know," said Applejack. "But if it does grow up to be like everyone else, it still will be discriminated."

"You mean like by you?" asked Applebloom like a little brat.

"Excuse me?!" snapped Applejack. "I am not discriminating. I just think it'd be better if it was raised by other changelings. How dare you say such a thing!"

"Fine, I'll put it back," said Applebloom, starting to walk out the door of the barn.

"Now wait a second," said Applejack. "I meant we should give it to Princess Celestia so she can send it back."

"Fine," sighed Applebloom.

A few weeks later, Applebloom was on her way home from Zecora's hut after helping the zebra brew a few potions. Off in the distance, she noticed a strange creature off in the distance unlike any she had ever seen. She started to run off, scared for her life when she heard it's male voice shout "Wait, come back! I need help!"

Applebloom stopped, and then slowly approached the creature, which slowly approached her. "W-what's wrong, mister?" she asked.

"I've been lost in this forest for days," he replied. "I'm cold, scared, and need a place to stay. Mind helping me?"

"Um sure, but I can't say the same for Applejack," Applebloom replied.

"Well, if you can't find me a place to stay, at least help me find a way out of this forest," he requested. "I can fend for myself afterward and maybe even get Dr. Light to send me back to the lab. I'd have done so sooner, but all of the trees are jamming communications."

"Dr. who? Jamming what? You lost me, pal."

"Not important," said the creature. "Can you just show me out?"

"Alright," said Applebloom. As they were walking out of the forest, Applebloom asked the creature "What's your name, mister?"

"People just call me X," he replied.

"Nice to meet you X," said Applebloom. "My name's Applebloom."

Once they got out of the forest, Applebloom recognized the creature to be a human of which she had read about in a few of the books in Twilight Sparkle's library. X was wearing a cyan T-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. His hair was black and his eyes were blue. He walked onward with a stupid looking grin on his face.

When they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was there, looking at Applebloom in displeasure. "Applebloom, what took you so long?" asked Applejack. She then looked at X. "And I've already told you. Stop bringing creatures home. You can't have any more pets. Linona is already too much for you."

"Please Applejack," pleaded Applebloom. "He's nice, he can feed himself, and he's potty trained… I think. Are you, X?"

"Yes, I know how to use the restroom," he said. X looked at Applejack and said "Kids, am I right?"

"Oh great, she already named it," Applejack said.

"Actually, I named me," said X. "I've been having a hard time remembering my real name, so I just gave myself a name based off of my production type."

"Your what?" asked Applejack.

"Nothing important," said X. "Look, can you at least let me stay for the night? If not, you could maybe find a place around town for me to go to."

"I guess you can stay for the night," Applejack sighed. "But only one."

"One should be all I need," said X. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Applejack," she said. "My name is Applejack."

"Well, thank you Ms. Applejack," he said. "Could you tell me where I'll be sleeping?"

"It'll be the third door on the right once you get up the stairs in the barn," she told him.

"Thanks," X said. "See you tomorrow. Good night Applebloom." He then walked off into the barn to the room described to him.

The next morning, Applejack was walking by X's room, when she heard him talking. She pushed the door open slightly and started to listen in.

"Look, Dr. Light, I don't need help okay? I'm doing just fine; I just need time out of the lab. Yes, I know. You said I'm only allowed out to fight Dr. Wily or Sigma, but it's been two years! Look, I'll be back tonight, okay? Okay, see ya." X opened the door to leave the room and was surprised by Applejack being just outside. "How long have you been there?!" he asked, startled.

"The entire time," said Applejack. "So, who's this Dr. Light? Some friend of yours?"

"It's been seeming less and less like it, lately," X replied. "You wouldn't understand. I promise, when I do something 'weird,' I'll tell you."

"Alright, but I've got my eye on you," said Applejack as she walked away.

Author's Notes:

Two things: One, I completely forgot what Megaman's real name used to be, but I remembered about ¾ of the way through the chapter. In ZX Megaman is either a chick with a name I forgot, or a guy named Vent. Two, is that one guy from the first Megaman series name pronounced Bass like the fish, or Bass like the instrument? You know, the black Megaman, weird wings on his head, Roll had a crush on him. That guy? Well, leave your answers if you wish.


End file.
